COMA INCIDENT
by crazychick1
Summary: some one in hogwarts goes in to a coma read to find out more & what i mean


COMA INCIDENT 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the harry potter related things that you recognise ok 

" I wish she would wake up already its been what… a month and 1 week already" at that moment Mrs Brooks the nurse came into the hospital wing followed closely by a mediwitch who they recognised as   
Sam. (AN can mediwitches be guys? can someone tell me please and if they can Sam is a guy if not Sam's a girl.) " Hello Daisy hi Shell. Why don't you go down to the great hall and eat dinner, as your friends are very worried about you. They say you haven't eaten since last time I was here and that was over 3 days ago!" "Yes! Daisy I'm sure that she wouldn't want you to be ill as well" seeing the upset look on Daisy's face she added "She'll be ok I promise Sam's doing everything he can to help her" " I know its just look at her lying there all helpless and lonely. Ok I'll go down and eat only if you promise to keep me posted if her condition improves" turning to the girl on the bed she said "look I'm sure you can't hear me right now but please, wake up. I miss hearing you laughter around. I think almost every one give or take a few slytherins miss having you around" with that she burst into tears "Calm down Daisy. Let's go eat before you turn anorexic or something. You will keep us posted won't you" " Yes of course me or Jo will tell you if there are any changes in her condition. Now go on before you miss diner" with that Both girls left the hospital wing closely followed by Jo (AN Jo is the nurses name its easier than typing out Mrs Brooks all the time) saying that she would be back a.s.a.p. with food for herself and Sam. Sam went over to the cupboard getting out a cauldron and the things that he would need to cut, stir etc the ingredients. He then went over to his bag got out the ingredients he would need to make the potion.

About 10 minutes later Sam had made the potion and was waiting for it to turn blue so he could give it to the unconscious girl lying on the bed next to him when Jo came in carrying two trays of food. "Will the potion work this time Sam?" "Yes it should do I mean I've done everything the books says I should and the potions stronger this time so yeah." They sat eating their dinner in silence until Sam said " oh look the potions ready!" "Good now please hurry up and give it to the poor deer so that her friends won't have to worry it must be ever so horrible for Daisy seeing her **NICE **sister in a coma not to mention what Lilly will feel like after being asleep for so long." Sam lifted the unconscious girl up, carefully opened her mouth, got the potion in her mouth and gently tipped her hed back so it trickled down her throat. "Its gonna be the morning until she wakes up so I'm gonna floo back home" "or you could sleep here on one of the hospital beds so if something happens you're here without me having to come get ya" 

~# THE NEXT MORNING #~ 

The first thing Sam heard as he woke up was a groan coming from the bed the side of his. He shot up and ran as quietly as he could to Jo' room and knocked on the door waking her up and saying get up she's waking up and walking/running to make sure that Lilly was ok. Jo joined him a few seconds later 

To see that Lilly was moving ~ something she hadn't done in over a month ~ and slowly opened her eyes "good your awake. Jo please would you go down to the great hall where Daisy should be at the moment and tell her that Lilly's awake and well" with that Jo walked out the hospital wing before setting out at a run down towards the great hall. When she got there she opened the doors, speed walked over to Daisy and whispered "Daisy she's awake you…"but she didn't get to finish her sentence because Daisy, all of a sudden leapt up from her seat screamed "yes!" climbed over the griffindor table and set out at full speed out the doors and towards where her sister lay awake for the first time in over a month. Shell noticing the weird looks that she and Jo were getting over Daisy's behaviour said "I'm gonna take that as a yes Lilly's awake. Finally" before getting up and following her friends example ~ apart from climbing over the table ~ and running out the great hall and up towards the hospital wing.

Daisy got to the hospital wing burst through the doors and ran straight up to her younger sisters bed hugging her before jumping up and walking over to Sam and embracing him as well saying "thank you so much and I'll get you a present on the next hogsmeade trip to thank you properly for waking my sister up." " That's ok Daisy it's my job to help people who are ill or in a coma like Lilly was." With that he said goodbye to Lilly and Daisy walked over to the fireplace and suddenly disappeared.

How was that for my first chapter? I know that there wasn't any James, Sirius, Remus, Peter ect but there will be lots of them in the next chapter I promise. By the way the marauders don't know about Lilly having been in a coma because they've been away on a trip for a month and 2 weeks (if you can think of what trip they could be on please let me know k) 

R&R please 

CrazyChick 


End file.
